Keep Out of Alleys
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Request: Fic trade with CoK. Alleyway sex. because it's hot in Ikebukuro with two of the most dangerous men together. Equaling to a PossessiveSeme!Izaya dominating Uke!Shizuo after work leading him to a dark alley. Yaoi, Izuo, MalexMale intercourse, PWP smut oneshot. Izaya and Shizuo have an enemies with benefits relationship in this story. Aftermath included.


**IzaRoppi's PWP request #1342 (Izuo): Alley sex. because alley sex is hot in Ikebukuro streets with two of the most dangerous men together equaling to a possessive!Izaya dominating a helpless Shizuo. And not the other way around this time (refer back to story _"Check and Mate"_ for that). Ensures rough sex.**

 **WARNINGS: Izaya (because he deserves his own warning at times like this), possessive seme, MalexMale intercouse, rough smut, Izuo. TL;DR, it's Izuo pwp.**

 **This is a request from A LONG TIME AGO (look I finally did it! praise me :D) and a fic trade with CrackonKappacumbers for an Izuo fic. (a different route)** **Thankies for the Shizaya make-out fic, gonna ask for some Izaroppi from you later BD Stay cool bro.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Durarara, Izaya, Shizuo or any metioned characters from the series booo~ D;**

 **Enjoy your hearts content for Izaya controlling over Shizuo. If Izuo's not for you, check my profile for some Shizaya instead, or better yet, Izaroppi! :3  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nngh…"

Shizuo bit his lower lips desperately, trying to prevent weird or embarrassing noises that may escaped from his lips. Shizuo doesn't quite know what exactly is happening; Izaya's mouth sealed on his, and the overwhelming sweet tang of otoro on his tongue. In an alley with the flea like this.

Their kiss is rushed and sloppy, as it is every time Izaya sneakily pulls him away from his group and into any random secluded place. Izaya snakes his hand up Shizuo's white shirt, but it's not quite until his nimble fingers begin to play with an already perk nipple. It wasn't until his tongue start to trail wet kisses up to the hollow by Shizuo's ear and then down the length of his neck that Shizuo's sane mind really began to shut down, all he wanted to do was feel.

"Just stop thinking already Shizu-chan, it's not good for a monster like you." Izaya murmurs in between nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh on Shizuo's neck and shoulder.

Shizuo growls, "Shut up! Oi! Stop, that's going to leave a mark you bastar-AH!" The rest of his retort is drowned by a rather loud moan he didn't think he was capable of producing as Izaya palmed his erection through his pants. Shizuo ruts into his hand, whatever complaint he might have had vanished. Only feeling Izaya's hand feel so good pressing up against him, relieving him with the pressure he needed.

"That's kind of the point, protozoan." Izaya's voice lingered as a different directive towards Shizuo.

 ** _You belong to me, You're mine._**

Was the message Shizuo received. Izaya drowns in all the sounds Shizuo makes, squirming beneath him, his misty hazel eyes lusting for more of Izaya.

"B-Bas—ahh-ha!tard," Shizuo manages to hiss. In response, Izaya lets his skillful tongue greet Shizuo's adam's apple as it bobs up and down, playing with it as Shizuo's breath spams shorten. Shizuo grinds harder into Izaya's hand, his actions driving him over the edge, making him full of want. Izaya smiles as he does a little squeeze on Shizuo's cock and he stiffens from the added pressure, tightening his grip on Izaya's shoulders "Ngh!" Shizuo barely suppresses as he tries biting on his lips.

"Shh, Shizu-chan. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Izaya croons, leaving Shizuo's neck cold and wet with saliva to travel up nibbling on Shizuo's ear rim. "We might not be able to finish this... little misadventure, if someone were to interrupt us now," he whispers huskily. Izaya retracts his hand and Shizuo instinctively leans into it, pulling himself closer to the other man. "So greedy, aren't you, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya practically sing-songs. Shizuo growls and is thankful when Izaya's hand slips in his pants and frees his member from his constricting boxers. Izaya messily claims Shizuo's mouth again as his fingers wrapping itself around Shizuo's length.

He tilts his head and takes Shizuo's bottom lip by his teeth, biting and licking it. One of Shizuo's hands move to cup Izaya's head, using it to pull himself closer. He slides his tongue against Izaya's, messily flicking over the other man's wet cavern. It's a clash of teeth, tongue, even some blood draw and bruised lips after that, the both of them trying to dominate each other.

Izaya pumped Shizuo's cock with an agonizingly slow pace now, smearing the precum all over, nice and slowly. The vibrations of Shizuo's moans sends shivers down his spine. His own erection still within its confines and grinding on Shizuo's thigh. The blonde mumbles something under his breath.

"Speak louder, Shizu-chan I'm a bit hard of hearing," Izaya teases, enjoying the power he had over Ikebukuro's Strongest. He was fine being the villian, the evil, the devil even, if it meant he doesn't have to hold back anymore.

Shizuo growls and narrows his eyes. "Damn you Izaya.. I said go faster asshole!" He says, leaning in and biting the sensitive skin over Izaya's collarbone before giving it a lick, startling Izaya and causing him to grip Shizuo's groin harder. "Hnngh!"

"Rather impatient, aren't you Shizu?" Izaya chuckles, his free hand sliding down to cup Shizuo's ass, one of his fingers brushing against the entrance. Shizuo tightens his grip on Izaya, groaning against his neck.

"Ahh.. Fucking Nnngh.. Hurry up, damnit. I need to meet up with Tom soon _—_ Ahhh!" He was cut off by Izaya's three raw fingers forcefully penetrating him all at once.

To be fair, Shizuo really shouldn't have mentioned Tom. – not when he was with Izaya and in the middle of doing things like _this_ nevertheless - Shizuo's moans echo around the enclosed small space, his breathing getting heavier. Izaya shifts Shizuo's weight so he's leaning on the cold brick wall.

"You asked for this," Izaya hisses, his words laced with malice and maybe a little bit of hurt. He seals Shizuo's lips with his own, muffling his partner's retorts. His deft fingers opened Shizuo up quickly, moving on instinct, experience, and routine more than anything.

The hand pumping Shizuo's cock hastens its pace, but it's not enough to relieve Shizuo of the knot building up inside him. He forces his head to turn, freeing his mouth from Izaya's. Izaya only moves to start kissing the skin around his ear. "Izaya..." he whispers, pushing away Izaya's head.

Izaya turns to look at Shizuo. His brows are scrunched up together and his bruised red lips are set into a pout that only enticed Izaya to kissing him all the more. Izaya chuckles and concedes to the silent pleas nuzzling into's Shizuo's neck, "Alright, alright." Shizuo sealed his lips onto Izaya's once more for a liplock of tongue before parting away to get to work.

With that, Shizuo's fingers make swift haste of removing Izaya's belt, popping the button and unzipping his pants. Izaya takes his chin and lifts it up so their eyes meet just before the blonde could pull his black jeans down along with his boxers. "Just get it good and wet, alright Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo makes a 'tsk' noise and pushes Izaya's hand away noncommittally, muttering "Shut up flea, I get it.." under his breath. He goes down, taking Izaya's pants and boxers along with him. He lets his tongue out to meet the base of Izaya's cock, his tongue brushing against his balls.

"What are you doing? I said just _—_ Hnngh!" Izaya's hands fly to grasp Shizuo's head, fingers threading into his mop of hair, but his attempt to pull the taller man off is forgotten when Shizuo lazily drags his tongue across his length.

"Good and wet, right?" Shizuo finishes, smirking up at a scowling Izaya. He flicks his tongue over the slit on the head before Izaya could make out a proper response. He was silenced even further when Shizuo takes all of him into his mouth, his tongue ravishing him all over, coating him until he's slick and wet.

He resists the urge to thrust himself further down Shizuo's throat, resenting how smug the blonde looked last time. It worked well enough until Shizuo starting sucking, coupled with the image of his Shizu-chan bent over, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and streaked with some pre-cum and his cock in his mouth.

For his part, Shizuo enjoyed in Izaya's loss of control. _Aren't you glad I don't have a gag-reflex flea?_ his eyes say as they looked up at Izaya. When Shizuo starts humming, driving him further out of his mind with the pleasure of vibrations running through him, he quickly pulls Shizuo's head away from his member, exhaling a deep breath in the process.

Izaya splayed out on the floor as Shizuo smirks up at him before he licked the leftovers on the member, even as Izaya looks down on him, _You'll be sorry for that_ , written all over his face. With an irritated look, Izaya takes Shizuo's arm, roughly pulls him up, and pushes his face towards the wall. Izaya pins both Shizuo's hands above his head. He rubs his cock to the crack of Shizuo's ass. "Beg for it," Izaya says when Shizuo leans into him.

"Fuck you!"

Izaya releases his hold on Shizuo's hand to tease a nipple under his shirt instead. His other hand's index finger toying with the head of Shizuo's cock. "Hmmm...? I didn't quite catch that, still so strong and stubborn as usual Shizu-chan. Now what did you say?" he teases, positioning himself in Shizuo's entrance, just rubbing against it as Shizuo's hole twitched in anticipation.

Shizuo lowly whispers after a growl. "Please..." he mutters, managing to swallow his pride, if only to get it over with.

Izaya pushes it in and Shizuo arches from the pleasure of being slowly filled up. He groaned when the whole length is fully inside.

"Now see..." Izaya starts, his voice in pants because of the warmth and tightness of it all is almost overwhelming and all he wants to do is fuck Shizuo until he can't stand – won't want to stand, or even leave his side for that matter - "It would be very unfortunate if I didn't wait, wouldn't it?"

Izaya pulls out and thrusts back in as lust takes over Shizuo's system. His struggled groans turned into pleasure-filled moans and Izaya stops holding back.

His thrusts turns slow and teasing as he commemorates, embeds every one of Shizuo's reactions to his mind, adding to his already long compilation of memories with Shizuo. This doesn't last long, however, because thrusting into Shizuo's good spot makes Shizuo tighten against him, pulling him deeper with each thrust, and soon, Izaya's breathing turns to short pants and his pace quickens, wanting more – he never getting enough of this intoxication.

Both him and Shizuo.

"You're mine, Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan..." He whispers this chant against Shizuo's head, his words muffled by the mop of blonde hair Shizuo had. But even with their pants, their grunts, moans, and the distinctive - _shlick-_ with each of Izaya's pumps and thrusts echoing all around the back alley, Shizuo could hear him, and that, more than anything, drove Shizuo to his release.

Izaya feels Shizuo shiver and tighten even more and quickly moves one of his hands to cover Shizuo's mouth, muffling the loud moan that would surely alert someone as Shizuo comes. Izaya places three fingers into his mouth and Shizuo laps at them greedily. A few more thrusts and he, too, finds his climax. The two become entangled in each other's limbs as they slid down the wall to panting messes. Sealing themselves with one more heated kiss for the night as the words of silent exchangements.

 ** _'I hate you.' (translation: I love you)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _AFTERWARDS_**

 ** _._**

"Fuck you Izaya, I told you not to come inside me dammit," Shizuo growls as they near the exit of the alley fixing his black vest and straighten out his shirt. "It's god damn uncomfortable to walk around like this."

Izaya fixes his fur trim coat about to reply, interrupted when a pissed off Kida greets them at the entrance with the lights of the night city. "Took you guys long enough! Goddamn that took wayyyyy longer than it needed to be, couldn't you have hurried up a little?!" Shizuo's blonde Raira kouhai, impatience, evident made with the quick taps his foot on the floor.

All the blood goes to Shizuo's face as he splutters, "Wait-W-what are you guys doing here?!" There was Mikado, Anri and Vorona - _(the rest of Shizuo's co-workers from **Takana Co.** )_ \- _(yes, I took that from you and made it official for this fic au ;D)_ behind Kida.

God, couldn't everyone leave him alone? It's bad enough _everyone_ openly knows he associates with the biggest asshole in Japan; they didn't have to bluntly show their knowledge of his _relationship_ with Izaya too.

Izaya raises an uninterested eyebrow at Kida, muttering something about "Ruining all my fun~ _..._ " with a pout. Izaya turns to leave, but not without turning to Shizuo, in a much happier and lighter mood than when he addressed Kida, and giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, smiling innocently when Shizuo turns to him with dark shade of red.

"Izay-!"

"See you later, Shizu-chan! Bye bye be~" Izaya winked before disappearing into the city lights.

Laughter and yells of Izaya's name can be heard through Ikebukuro that night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **CrackonKappacumbers:** This enough? I based it off your Izuo one shot: _He Ate Me, But I Ate His Heart_ with Shiz-uke being helpless without much of his strength against your Iza-seme character, hope it satisfied your Izuo feels for **rough-sex-because-this-smut-trash-wrote-it-just-for-you3**

 **Leave a review on what pairing you most want to see and a plot if you want, I'll see what I can do to make your pleasurable dreams to come true in writing, keep em plotbunnies feed and fluffy or smutty.**

 **Accepting requests.**

 **And here's mini shout out to CoK's works because why not, WARNING: Prepare for the strangest story plots (but then again he's changed into something more to the dark side with the yaoi, was it my fault? Maybe xD)**

 **Kisses,**

 **IzaRoppi Is Love (who totally needs to write more about her otp but is stuck in Shizaya hell D;)**


End file.
